


Prompt: After Practice Cuddles

by jadelikethering



Category: Glee
Genre: Blam, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 08:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1381468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadelikethering/pseuds/jadelikethering
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous prompted a blam ficlet in which Blaine is tired after Cheerios practice and he tries to convince Sam to cuddle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt: After Practice Cuddles

"It feels like someone dropped a piano on my back," Blaine whines as he falls onto his bed, lying on his stomach as he groans quietly into the comforter.

Sam slouches casually on Blaine’s desk chair, flipping aimlessly through the  _Vogue_  magazine he’d found to entertain himself while Blaine had changed out of his Cheerio’s uniform. “You mean like how they do in those old cartoons?” he asks without looking up from the magazine.

Blaine rolls his eyes and laughs quietly, as he rolls onto his back and sits up. He winces in pain slightly as he does so, his entire body aching from the past week of practices. Of course he’d known that the practices were going to be ridiculous, but he hadn’t expected the conditioning for Nationals to be this extensive. Practices were a few hours every day, and there was barely a break to get water before you were immediately forced into another ab work out or told to throw another girl into the air. “Yeah I guess you could say that,” he says as he rolls his shoulders back in attempt to loosen the muscles. A small smile tugs at his lips as Sam hums in understanding and keeps his eyes on the magazine. 

Things had been like this for several weeks now, and Blaine couldn’t find it in him to complain about it. They’d talked it through numerous times, and although they’d agreed that it was best to stay friends, they didn’t want that to change anything. When Sam had admitted to being curious, Blaine had almost passed out from sheer shock, but luckily for both of them the more sane part of his being took control. Sam was his friend first and foremost, and if he was questioning himself, then why would he stand in the way of that? Of course it would make sense for him to be open to talking about any of his friend’s feelings and or sexual curiosities…

“Blaine, you’re staring again,” Sam says in an amused tone, causing Blaine to quickly advert his eyes and lay back down on the bed in attempt to hide the light blush that had rushed to his cheeks. “Hey, come on, don’t be like that,” Sam says with a laugh. Blaine listens as he hears a quiet squeak from his desk chair as Sam gets up, and keeps his eyes focused on the fan that hung on his ceiling as the bed dipped slightly beside him. “You’re not really going to pull the whole sad puppy thing right now are you,” Sam asks as he looks down.

Blaine looks to the side, away from Sam, and bites the inside of his cheek for a moment before glancing back at him. “No,” he mumbles, looking up at his friend before looking back to the ceiling with a dramatic sigh. “Sorry, it’s just been a long day,” he says with a slight shrug.

Sam smiles sympathetically and reaches out to pat Blaine’s chest slightly before taking his hand back and using it to punch his friend lightly in the ribs. “Move over,” he says as he moves further onto the bed. Blaine glances at him in confusion but moves over a few inches on the bed, Sam immediately following him as he lays down next to him. “Does laying down make you feel better or something?” Sam asks curiously as he rests his arms at his sides and looks up at Blaine’s ceiling.

“A little I guess, I don’t know,” Blaine says with a shrug as he keeps his eyes trained on Sam, curiously. He didn’t understand why his friend had decided now was the time o join him on the bed, but he’d be lying if he said he didn’t like it. There was something comforting of just being on the same bed as another person. Even without any intimacy, he couldn’t help but feel like he was close to someone.

Sam hums under his breath and keeps his eyes on the ceiling, pursing his lips before looking back to Blaine. “Would it help if I..held you or something?” he asks in a completely confused voice.

 Blaine bit his lower lip to stop the laugh from escaping his lips from the uncomfortable look on Sam’s face. He quirks an eyebrow with a smile and presses his lips together to keep himself from laughing out loud. “Maybe,” he says after a moment, laughter audible in his voice. A light blush fills Sam’s cheeks as he moves to sit up, but Blaine stops him by placing a hand on his shoulder and pushing him back down. “Hey I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to laugh. Your face was just…priceless,” he says with a smile as he rolls onto his side. Blaine props his elbow on his bed and rests his face in his hand as he looks at Sam with an amused smile. “It’s just kind of endearing how cautious you are,” he says before moving a little closer to Sam on the bed. He tentatively lays his head on Sam’s shoulder and drapes his arm over the blonde’s chest. 

Both boys lie in silence for a moment, both their bodies slightly tense with uncertainty before the both gradually relax. Sam drapes an arm over Blaine as well, holding him in place, and Blaine turns his face slightly into the fabric of Sam’s shirt. It was different, but they liked it, it felt right. “Better?” Sam asks after a few minutes of silence, closing his eyes as he adjusts his arm slightly around Blaine’s torso.

“Much better,” Blaine mumbles quietly into Sam’s shoulder, moving a little closer to his friend and closing his eyes with a content sigh. He could really get used to this.


End file.
